Pin
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Pin 'is a female character in BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, and BFB. 'Fan Fiction 'Object RPG' In Object RPG, Pin is a character rated 1 Star. She is pretty easy and starts off with 13HP. As is with all characters, that number grows when she levels up. 'Moveset' *'Level 1 -' Sharp Poke. Pin pokes the opponent, dealing 1 - 2 damage. However, it can land a critical hit, dealing 5 damage. *'Level 3 -' Sharp Spin. Pin spins around the opponent, dealing 2 damage. This deals 2 damage to the opponent for the next 2 turns. 'Names' *Penny Stevens (NLG) *Pinelope "Pin" Tack (TheTwistedMangle) *Patty Nicholson (Chikako) *Piper Nilsen (Opinduver) *Penelope Jackson (KittyFan2004) * Pin * Pernilla Lindquist (Ze Tossere) * Perry Panaso (Unknown) * Dyaviaobiyithbalta (WheeliumThe2nd) * Kara Micheals (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Where Pin is From * Chandler, Arizona (KittyFan2004) * Ho Chi Min City, Vietnam (Ytterbium) * Irvine, California (U4Again) * Goiky * Oslo, Norway (Ze Tossere) * St. Louis, Missouri (MrFlamerBoy) * Arcadia, Gallifrey (WheeliumThe2nd) * Long Island, New York (Chikako) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) Birthdate * July 31, 1998 (U4Again) * January 1, 2010 * October 21, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * January 10, 1990 (Ze Tossere) * June 9, 2000 (TheGamerAlex2004) * 10,000,000 B.C.E. (WheeliumThe2nd) * February 23rd, 1995 (Chikako) * March 22, 1994 (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * May 9, 2024 (EvanVizuett) BFAH Pin was a member of the PIs, and later joined the 3-BPO, but got eliminated due to being considered as a threat. 'Object Division' Pin (now Tack) is a male character in Object Division. In Stick Pick, Pin joined the Cleaning Utensils. He fell. [[SITASN|'SITASN']] In SITASN, Pin is one of the competitors. (for full article go to Pin (SITASN) Mansion Battle Pin is a member on The Coiny's. Trivia *In Battle for Dream Island Again, before Donut's elimination, Pin was the only female member of W.O.A.H. Bunch. *In IDFB 1, Pin’s color changed and turned into a white alternative of herself after Golf Ball extracted her red pigments to turn them into her new limbs. *She is the lowest ranking female contestant in BFDI. *She can be very pushy and bossy! *She is best friends with Coiny. Gallery Pin Pose .png Pinny.png Pin.png Pin Normal Pose.png Pin Happy Pose.png Pin Unhappy Pose.png Pinforcamp.png PinRunning1.png Battle For Dream Island-Pin (Remade).png Battle For Dream Island-Pin.png Pin (Eliminated).png Pin (Current).png Pin Pose 2.png Pin-0.png BBFDI-Pin.png Pin newcomer!.PNG New Pin Pose.png 1459893449778.png|"What That's CRAZY!" 1459855381953.png|Power of the win token Angry Pin.png Battle For Dream Island Pin.png Pin Pose.png Whitepin.png WhitePinVector.png Pin_Icon_Colorless.png Pin_Above_Colorless.png Angry Pin.png Pin face.png Pin 12.png Pin pose.png Pin (BFDI).png Pin (BFDIA).png Pin-1.png|rikuto221 pin BFDI(A) pin.png BFDIA 5.png OfficialPin.png Pin_3.png Pin_4.png Pin_6.png Pin_7.png Pin_9.png Pin_10.png Pin_11.png Pin_12 forest.png Pin_6..png Running_Pin.gif Pin_Idle.PNG Pinslush.jpg 20110615113412!Pin.png Angry_Pin.PNG BFDI_intro_Pin.png Pinnew.png Omegahdpin.png Limbs_pin.png EyebrowsPin.png PinFace.png Pin.-weed.png Pin_Without_Limbs.png Pin_Jumping wee.png PinWithoutLimbs.png Pin ya.png SuperDuperPin.png Pinsoutlineextendstoofar!.png Pin_rolling.png Pin Icon (1).png Pinnybally.png Pin_IDFB_Pose_Remake.png|Pin From IDFB ( Traced the Photo ) Pin Pose from BFCH.PNG|Pin pose from Battle For Castle Hell Pin below.png Pin above.png Pin's Pose (OM).PNG 41. Pin.png 70. Pin.png Pin, Needle, Coiny, Firey and Leafy.PNG WhitePin_IDFB_Pose.png Pin top.png BFDIPin.png|Lac made 3D ver. slug Pin Voting Box.png|link=Pin (SITASN) Screen_Shot_2018-04-13_at_9.43.28_PM.png Pin_intro.png 95px-Rainbow_Pin.png 7227B71F-413E-4385-8BAF-C4B19E5C4C49.jpeg|As she appeared in Ten Words Of Wisdom 5B pin!.png|Pin! Names in Other Languages * Vietnamese '- Đinh ghim * '''Japanese '- ピン * 'Thai '- เข็มหมุด * 'Russian '- Штырь * 'German '- Stecknadel * 'Turkish '- Toplu İğne * 'Romanian '- Marcator * 'Bengali '- পিন * '''Italian - Puntina 'See also' Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eliminated Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Team captain Category:W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Arms and Legs Category:Limbless Category:Team Captain Category:Battle for BFDI Category:IDFB Category:The Losers! Category:American Characters Category:Mexican-American Category:Vietnamese Characters Category:Pin Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:BFB Category:1980's births Category:From California Category:1990's births Category:2010's births Category:Mexican characters Category:Loser Fans Category:Iance Category:Canadian characters Category:Norwegian Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Female Category:From St. Louis Category:From Missouri Category:From Florida Category:French Characters Category:Gallifreyans Category:Filipino Characters Category:Cute Category:2020's births Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:V.I.P of BFDI